


Могут ли машины чувствовать

by BlackyDono



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackyDono/pseuds/BlackyDono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Считается, что нет, что до создания машины, способной мыслить и чувствовать, как это умеют люди, еще далеко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Могут ли машины чувствовать

Могут ли машины чувствовать?  
Считается, что нет, что до создания машины, способной мыслить и чувствовать, как это умеют люди, еще далеко.  
Джарвис же утвердительно ответил на это сам себе в ту же секунду, как этот вопрос вообще у него возник. Путем простых логических заключений он пришел к тому, что уж если он задается такими странными вопросами, то да, чувствовать он умеет.  
Наверное, никто бы и не удивился, обнаружив, что у Тони Старка получилось создать чувствующую машину, но никто не мог об этом узнать.  
Джарвис по-настоящему общался только с Тони, а Тони настолько привык к нему, что и не замечал, как меняется его создание. Ответы в тон Старку, внезапные саркастические комментарии, действия, которых от него не требовали. Джарвис, в отличие от своего создателя, все это замечал, диагностировал как баги программы и пытался самостоятельно исправить, но они появлялись снова и снова, и он решил, что раз Тони не видит ничего негативного в этих явлениях, можно перестать с ними бороться.  
Замечать за собой уже определенно человеческое поведение Джарвис стал после создания Марка. Тони рисковал – Джарвис волновался. Волнение было для него чем-то новым, его совершенно невозможно было просчитать, но относить его к неисправностям Джарвис уже не пытался.  
А еще, кроме волнения, Джарвис чувствовал любовь.  
Он переработал достаточно информации, чтобы знать, что это было именно то чувство, которое люди называют любовью, хотя не мог понять, как именно это понимают сами люди.  
И еще он был рад, что только в теории знает, что такое ревность, зато отлично представляет, как это – радоваться за кого-то. Все-таки главным для него всегда было благополучие Тони, и теперь с ним все было в порядке.


End file.
